makeyourownherofandomcom-20200214-history
Siphon Lir (Earth 276)
Real Name : Siphon Lir Current Alias : Sea Master Base Of Operations : Atlantis Identity : No Dual Identity Citizenship : Atlantean Marital Status : Widowed Occupation :King of Atlantis, Adventurer, Warrior History History is currently unknown Powers and Abilities Powers Mutant/Atlantean Physiology:'Siphon's powers come from his being a unique hybrid of Atlantean ''Homo mermanus and mutant ''Homo superior ''physiologies. Because of his unusual genetic heritage,Siphon is unique among both ordinary humans and Atlanteans * '''Amphibious Physiological Adaptation: Siphon's body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive. * Superhuman Strength: Like all Atlanteans,Siphon is superhumanly strong but his physical strength is greater than that of any member of his superhuman race. The exact level of his strength is dependent upon his physical contact with water and his strength diminishes slowly the longer he is out of contact with it. Out of the water, Siphon was able to defeat very powerful superhumans with ease * Superhuman Speed: Siphon can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming. Whereas most Atlanteans can swim at speeds greater than 60 miles per hour, Siphon has shown that he can reach a speed of over 300 knots.51 * Superhuman Stamina: Siphon's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. At his peak, Siphon can physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Siphon's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declines the longer he is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Agility: Siphon's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He can perform acrobatic feats in the air sufficient to enable him to easily evade/dodge most military aircraft. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Siphon's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Siphon can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. * Aquatic Healing: If he was somehow injured, Siphon's body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Atlanteans. Siphon's accelerated healing is at it's peak while he is immersed in water and does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. * Radiation Absorption: Siphon can absorb certain levels of radiation * Extended Longevity: Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years.Siphon, at this time, is considered to be in his physical prime. * Underwater Breathing: Like all Atlanteans, Siphon can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind his ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Siphon can also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices whereas most Atlanteans can only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes. * Aquatic Telepathy: Siphon possesses a telepathic rapport with all forms of marine life. He is able to mentally communicate with most forms of marine life and can mentally persuade them to do his bidding. Siphon can also mentally communicate with other Atlanteans (giving mental-telepathic orders to all his men) and probably Humans as well * Sea Manipulation ''':Siphon can create, shape and manipulate the oceans and seas and everything in them, including all the aspects of the oceans, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones Abilities '''Expert Combatant: Siphon's extended lifespan and his involvement in numerous conflicts both under the sea and in human wars have granted him a great deal of experience in hand to hand combat. Growing up, he demonstrated natural skill in both armed and unarmed combat and likely received extensive training in both later on. He is a master swordsman, marksman, and is capable of wielding other weapons such as spears but rarely does so due to his preference of hand to hand combat. Bold Diplomat:'''Siphon is also a highly skilled leader and capable ruler. '''Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, He often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips. Expert Tactician He is a highly accomplished tactician. * Multilingual: Siphon speaks virtually every language on Earth. Skilled Engineer: He is adept at designing and improving Atlantean technology. Talented Business Executive: Ever since he was a teenager, he proved to be very adept in the field of business as it came easy to him. Strength level Class 75-100.(This is only for comparison between characters, and not to be taken remotely literally.) Weaknesses Due to his mingled bloodline of Atlantean and Human breeding a number of natural dependence and unique vulnerabilities has occurred. Water Deficiency: When not exposed to water, many of Namor’s physical attributes gradually decline and can reach a point where he possesses only a small fraction of his powers. Namor's strength, stamina, and durability are affected most and, at their minimum known level, are much closer to the levels possessed by the vast majority of other Atlanteans. Renewed exposure to water will immediately restore his abilities.